


Arthur Refuted

by AithuzahFic (veritably_mad)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hamilton Lyrics, Lyric rewrite, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 12:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15024650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veritably_mad/pseuds/AithuzahFic
Summary: [LEON]Hear ye, hear ye!I am First Knight, Sir Leon,And I present:"Free Thoughts on the Proceedings of the Pro-Magic Defense Council!"["Farmer Refuted" from Hamilton rewritten with Merlin characters.]





	Arthur Refuted

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [Farmer Refuted](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cSgFgUEv_M8) from _Hamilton_ , because Kara is just as stubborn, passionate, and hungry for the downfall of her oppressive ruler, but instead of taxes she's angry about murder

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this as a photoset on tumblr [[here](http://merlinmeta.tumblr.com/post/145510760646/a-message-from-the-king-a-message-from-the-king)] ages ago and I always wanted to add it here, too, but I didn't know how to format it the way I wanted (with the columns and everything) so I kinda gave up and forgot about it for a while.
> 
> Then I remembered you can add photos.


End file.
